


Love Is Art

by exonomics



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artistic Sex, M/M, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: In celebration of Minhyun finishing his final painting, Daniel buys them a different kind of art project.





	Love Is Art

**Author's Note:**

> For the group chat that keeps on giving ❤.

 

 

 

“-And you’re still good with picking my project up?” Minhyun asks, balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear. “Once it’s dried, I’ll leave it right in the kitchen, okay?”

“Remind me again why you’re not inviting your _best friend_ to your sister’s wedding,”

Minhyun snorts and shuts the sink water off. “Boyfriend over best friend.”

“But I’m so much _fun_ at weddings!” Jaehwan whines.

“Which is why I’m _not_ bringing you.” Once he dries his hands, he takes his phone with his hand. “We don’t need your level of fun.” Minhyun still has nightmares over Jaehwan climbing up on the bar last year and trying to stage dive into the crowd. It ended up with him, Daniel, and Seongwoo taking Jaehwan to the hospital.

Minhyun hears Jaehwan huff again. “I hate you. I’m making Seongwoo my new best friend.”

 _“Jaehwan,”_ Minhyun stresses, running a hand down his fae. “Final project. Are you still good?”

 _“Yes,_ yes. I’ll pick up your masterpiece and make sure it gets to the gallery in one piece while you and Niel dance the night away without me.”

“It _has_ to be at the gallery by Monday morning.”

“I know, I know!” Jaehwan assures. “I got this. Don’t worry. Enjoy the weekend, and tell your sister I said congrats.”

Minhyun smiles. “You’re the best.”  

When they hang up, Minhyun takes a deep breath. Okay. His project is taken care of. That’s good. Jaehwan will pick it up, drop it off at the gallery, and by Monday morning it’ll be hanging up for the university to see.

Wow.

It’s kind of crazy to think that his semester - his senior year - has gone by. He could have sworn it was just yesterday he was lying face down on the couch, whining into a pillow that he lost his artistic motivation and would be a starving artist for the rest of his life. Now here he is, standing in front of what took him the last three months to make - an Expressionism canvas painting that details the struggle of being creative in a society that disapproves of the arts.

It’s quite good, if he does say so himself.

“I’m home!”

Minhyun’s gotten used to the way his lips automatically smile when he hears Daniel. He’s careful to dance around his painting on their bedroom floor to get to the front door. “Hey,” he greets, giving Daniel a kiss.

“Let me see, let me see!” his boyfriend pleads as he kicks off his shoes, and Minhyun’s quick to guide him to their room. Daniel’s eyes light up when he looks down at the painting. “It looks _great!”_ he exclaims, then pulls him in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks. Now all that’s left is Jaehwan taking it.” He pauses, then pulls away from Daniel. “Maybe I should have asked Sungwoon.”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “You can’t ask Sungwoon because he’s away this weekend, too.” He pokes Minhyun’s cheek. “It’ll be _fine,_ hyung.”

Of course things will be fine. He’s got the project finished. His oral presentation is complete and memorized. He and Daniel have completely packed for the weekend, including getting their suits pressed from the dry cleaners, buying Daniel a new tie, and getting his sister and his soon to be brother the toaster they’ve been wanting for months. The weeks of stress, extra coffee, and banging his head against the kitchen table is coming to an end. The thought of it all has him signing and dropping his head to Daniel’s shoulder. “I’m just glad it’s finally finished.”

He feels Daniel’s hand run through his hair. “I am, too. I missed having my boyfriend around.” While Minhyun’s been cooped up in one of the art studios or in their room, Daniel himself has been busy with his Junior year projects.

Minhyun looks up with a smile. “Well, now you have me for the entire weekend.”

“Oh, I know,” Daniel replies, a sly smile forming on his lips.  “Which is why I went and got you a present.”

That has Minhyun frowning. _“Niel,_ I told you. No presents.”

“You said no _graduation_ presents. You didn’t say I couldn’t get you a Finished Your Final Project present!”

 _Of course_ Daniel would twist his words to buy him a gift. Minhyun scowls at him, and all his boyfriend does is laugh as he drops his backpack from his shoulders. He fishes inside and pulls out a large, bright orange box. “Ta-da!” he sings.

“What did you order from Amazon?”

“Open it and find out,” Daniel says, the sly smile back on his lips.

Suddenly, Minhyun is suspicious.

Now on the living room couch, Minhyun opens the box as Daniel watches in excitement from the floor. Inside is another box, this time in all black. The words on top are in English, which doesn’t help Minhyun. He recognizes “Love,” but that’s about it. He gives up trying to read the rest, and opens it to reveal-

“A painting kit?” he asks. Inside the box is paint tubes, what feels like a cloth and...plastic?

“Yep,” Daniel answers, his smile getting bigger. “For bodies.”

“For bodies...” It takes an embarrassing amount of seconds before it clicks together, and Minhyun suddenly feels hot. “Did you...buy us a sex painting kit?”

Daniel bought them a sex painting kit.

“Yep!” Daniel doesn’t even sound embarrassed. In fact, the twinkle in his eye says the opposite. “You love painting, but have been stressing out over your project, so I thought this would be fun!”

Minhyun’s mouth is going dry. “You...bought us a sex painting kit.”

Daniel bought them _a sex painting kit._

Said boyfriend’s smile is beginning to waver. “Yeah…” he says again, this time softer than before. After a few moments of silence, his smile drops and a bit of panic sets in his eyes. “You don’t like it,” he says softly.

“N-No, no!” Minhyun quickly reassures. “It’s just…” He clears his throat. “We’ve never done anything like _this.”_ They’re certainly not _prudes,_ but they’ve never ventured too far from regular sex and a few position changes (and that one time Minhyun almost passed out from a lack of oxygen but that’s neither here nor there).

Daniel’s quiet for a few seconds, but then the playful twinkle is back in his eye. “There’s a first time for everything.”

“What if we get paint everywhere?” Minhyun frowns.

“There’s a plastic tarp so we don’t ruin anything!” Daniel smiles, bright. “And I’ll make sure to wash you thoroughly after.”

Look at that. They provided plastic so nothing gets ruined. They can thoroughly wash each other when they’re done. And it’s true that Minhyun has been so stressed between the project and his sister’s wedding...

Besides, Daniel would look _breathtaking_ covered in paint.

The very thought is making Minhyun’s throat dry up again. “Let’s do it.”

  
  
  


_________  
  
  


 

“Okay so-” Daniel plops himself on the floor, box in one hand, phone in the other. “Plastic tarp down first, then canvas.”

Minhyun looks down at their set up. They’ve moved all of the furniture in their small living room against the walls, leaving the bare floor open. Towels and tissues are on standby. As long as they’re careful after, nothing should get ruined. “Check.”

“And we’ve warmed the paint up a bit.”

“Check.”

“Alright!” Daniel tosses the box aside and smiles up at Minhyun. “We’re good to go.”

Minhyun reaches out to bop his boyfriend on the nose. “This is the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever done,” he says fondly.

“More ridiculous than you stripping for Jaehwan on his birthday last year?” Daniel responds, that sly smile back on his face.

“I-I was drunk and he knows “Mirotic” is my favorite song!” Minhyun whines back.

Daniel hums knowingly, then looks over at one of their lamps. “Should we, uh, turn the lights off? We need to set the mood.”

Minhyun tries not to laugh. His boyfriend is so cute. “We probably should make sure we don’t get paint anywhere.”

“How about one light on?” Daniel suggests, and moves to turn all the lights off but one. The living room is now dark, just lit by the lamp the streetlights that are peaking through their blinds. Minhyun watches as Daniel sheds his shirt, then reaches to take his sweats off. Once he’s left in his boxers, he brightly turns to Minhyun. “Amazon says we should start foreplay before putting the paint on!”

Minhyun chokes a bit.

“What? I’m following the instructions!” Daniel whines back. A pout forms on his face.

“You’re making this so _technical,”_ Minhyun laughs. “Art is supposed to be about _feeling,_ not technicalities.” He sits down on the couch, then slowly takes his shirt off as Daniel watches. “So get over here so I can feel you.”

Daniel bolts, jumping over the tarp and cloth to the end of the couch. He wastes no time setting himself on Minhyun’s lap, wastes no time tipping Minhyun’s head back to kiss him, and Minhyun wastes no time runnings his hands down Daniel’s toned back.  

Kissing Daniel is always a pleasure. Daniel’s lips are warm, and he’s always so, _so_ eager, like he can’t get enough of Minhyun. His hands always move to pull Minhyun closer, while his lips move to take as much of Minhyun’s as he can. All the while, Daniel’s rolling his hips down, and Minhyun shakes at the feeling of their cocks brushing together. It’s been a while since they’ve time for anything more than a quick handjob.

When he moves to tug Daniel’s boxers down, Daniel pulls away, that sly smile back on his face. “Not yet,” he says, giving Minhyun one more kiss on the lips before sliding off Minhyun’s lap and onto his knees.

“O-Oh, God-” Minhyun breathes as he helps Daniel pulls his bottoms and boxers off. Once his they’re are around his ankles, Daniel leans in to give a quick kiss to the head of Minhyun’s dick.

Minhyun chokes.

If there’s one thing that’s better then Daniel’s kisses, it’s how he gives head.

His boyfriend licks up his cock, taking it in one hand. When he gets to the base, he takes one, long lick back to the top, then opens this lips to suck on head. Daniel knows just how to get Minhyun to squirm under him, and it never fails to take Minhyun’s breath away. He loves the teasing licks, the soft touches. He loves how Daniel just _knows_ when to take more of his cock in his mouth; that Daniel’s so used to Minhyun’s body, he doesn’t need Minhyun to tell him what to do.

And it’s been so long since they’ve done this, so long since Minhyun’s been able to feel Daniel under his fingers. He lets his hands brush through his boyfriend’s hair, across his cheeks and over his nose. He loves watching Daniel’s eyes flutter close as he sucks Minhyun off, loves the vibrations Daniel makes when Minhyun’s hips push his cock farther down his throat, and it only takes a few more seconds before Minhyun has to grab Daniel by his hair, pulling him off his cock with a slick _pop._ Daniel whines, looking up at Minhyun with a pout that should be illegal. “W-We need to start painting,” Minhyun wheezes, quickly kicking off his pants and boxers.

Daniel giggles. “Alright, alright,” he sings, moving back to lie on the canvas cloth.

Minhyun moves mover him, kissing up Daniel’s body until he meets his lips. “You want it like this?” Minhyun asks between kisses.

“Amazon says we should switch positions often to spread the paint,” is Daniel’s breathless reply. He hisses when Minhyun nips at his collarbone.

“You _really_ need to stop talking about Amazon,” Minhyun groans.  

“Then _shut me up,”_ his boyfriend groans, reaching above his head to grab the tubes of paint and a bottle of lube.

Minhyun grabs them all, but pauses on the bottle. “Did it say anything about lube?”

 _“You’re_ the expert, does lube mess with paint?”

“Guess we’ll find out,” he mumbles in response. Carefully, he drops some onto his fingers, then quickly moves them over Daniel in case they drip. He’s about to push a finger inside, but pauses when he sees Daniel’s arm tense above his head.

It gives him an idea.

Minhyun picks one of the paint tubes up, handing it to Daniel. “Can you open this?”

Daniel looks confused, but takes the lid off and hands it to Minhyun. With his clean hand, and careful not to drip any lube, Minhyun squeezes the paint against the top of Daniel’s arms, covering both in a line of black paint. “Put them back down,” Minhyun instructs, and Daniel’s quick to obey, gently laying his arms back to the cloth. “How does it feel?”

“Kind of sticky…” Daniel responds. He cocks his head. “What should I do?”

 _“Feel,”_ Minhyun whispers, and presses two fingers inside Daniel. Like he hoped, Daniel gasps, throwing his head back and tensing his arms. They move against the canvas, leaving black streaks across the white fabric.

_Beautiful._

As Minhyun works his fingers with one hand, the other continues to add paint where Daniel moves. He adds more paint to Daniel’s arms and hands, some to where his feet are pressed against the canvas in order to push himself harder back on Minhyun’s fingers. He’s nearly used the half the tube when Daniel whines, _“Hyung.”_

“Sorry, Niel,” Minhyun apologizes, pullings his fingers out. “Got distracted.”  

Daniel huffs and opens his legs wider. “I’m _dying,”_ he whines, and Minhyun feels slightly bad for laughing.

“Okay, okay,” he smiles, finding the bottle of lube and coating his fingers again. Carefully, he spreads the lube on his dick, hissing at how cold it feels. He spreads more against Daniel’s hole, then tries his best to wipe the rest off on the plastic tarp.

“Can I-”

Minhyun looks to Daniel. His cheeks are turning a pretty pink.

Daniel licks his lips. “Can I get on top?”

_Fuck._

Minhyun gulps. “Y-Yeah. Okay.”

As they shuffle around, Daniel takes the paint tube, and drips some across the canvas. When he’s done, Minhyun lays himself where the paint dripped. It does feel a bit sticky, but that feeling doesn’t last long, not when Daniel swings a leg over Minhyun’s torso and grinding himself back so Minhyun’s cock slides between his cheeks.

“Wait!” Daniel exclaims before Minhyun can push his cock inside. Daniel sticks his finger in some of the paint, then brings it to Minhyun’s cheek. After a few seconds, he pulls aways with a smile. “It’s a heart,” he giggles.

Minhyun falls a bit more in love.

As always, Minhyun makes sure the slide in is careful. He holds Daniel’s hips to guide him down onto his cock, making sure Daniel doesn’t take too much in one go (“I can handle it!” he’d whine, even though his face says otherwise). The heat has Minhyun throwing is head back, hissing through his teeth. _“Shit,”_ he moans.

 _“Language,”_ Daniel chides with a laugh, and the opportunity to take all of Minhyun inside him.

 _“Shit,”_ Minhyun moans again. He starts moving his hips to grind into Daniel, but his boyfriend puts a hand on his chest.

“Paint, paint,” he breathes.

Right, paint.

Minhyun keeps his hands on Daniel’s hips as the younger pours more paint around them, under Minhyun’s shoulders, around his legs and feet, some under Daniel’s shins that are holding him up. When he’s done, Minhyun takes the tube and pours some on his hands, then Daniel’s. His boyfriend looks a bit confused at first, but understands when Minhyun places Daniel’s hands on his chest. Daniel leaves paint there. A marking.

_His._

And Minhyun’s hands do the same on Daniel’s hips, draws streaks over his stomach and thighs and wherever else he touches.  

When Daniel starts moving his hips, he keeps the paint in hand, occasionally pouring more over their bodies. Minhyun makes sure to move as much as possible so the paint spreads. He meets Daniel’s hips each time the younger fucks himself down, lets his feet slide out from under him. He moves his hands around the canvas when Daniel's heat feels suffocating around his dick. Eventually he pulls Daniel forward, so his boyfriend’s hands touch the canvas. Daniel gets the idea, and moves his hands around, bringing them down by Minhyun’s shoulders before up again. This makes Minhyun go deeper inside him, and both moan from the change of angel.

“This is the best idea I’ve ever had,” Daniel groans as he continues working his hips, taking as much of Minhyun in as he can. He leans down to give Minhyun a sloppy kiss. “We need to order from Amazon more often.”

“Niel, I love you with every fiber of my being,” Minhyun wheezes back, choking a bit when he feels Daniel tightening around him. “But if you say Amazon one more time, I’m breaking up with you.” As if to make his point, he grips his boyfriend’s hips and slams him down, and Daniel _wails._

 _“Fuck,”_ Daniel moans, and bounces on Minhyun’s dick harder. “Fuck, I’m close.”

 _God,_ does Minhyun love when Daniel looks wrecked like this.

It ends with Daniel on his back again, legs open wide and moaning into Minhyun’s shoulder as the elder fucks into him harder. Minhyun takes the paint tube and coats Daniel’s arms again., pinning them above his head again, spreading more paint around. Once it’s done, his hand comes down to tug at Daniel’s cock.

 _“Hyung,”_ Daniel cries, and he looks so, _so_ good with paint splattered across his body, in his hair, down his neck, and that’s all Minhyun needs to come. He groans as he spills inside Daniel, stopping his movements so nothing leaks out onto the canvas. Daniel doesn’t like that one bit, and tries to move himself on Minhyun’s cock to get more friction.

“I got you,” Minhyun breathes, and strokes Daniel, fast and sloppy, just the way he likes, until his back is arching off the canvas and he’s coming onto his stomach and Minhyun’s hand. Thankfully, Minhyun’s able to keep it all off the canvas and on Daniel’s body, and _Oh._

It looks so _pretty,_ the white against the black paint, and the black paint against Daniel’s skin, how the colors dance from Daniel’s chest down to his hips, how there’s shades of red from Daniel blushing. His throat feels dry again. _“Wow.”_

Daniel looks like a work of art.

Minhyun’s never going to forget this.

After a few moments, Daniel sighs, “Hyung, can you get off me?” His thighs are still shaking from orgasm.

Minhyun smiles down and gives Daniel a kiss on the forehead, then reaches over to grab some tissues. He’s careful when he pulls out, trying not to make a mess and not to hurt Daniel. Once done, he moves up to Daniel’s stomach and wipes the come off. The paint’s already dried on their skin - they’ll need a long shower after this.

Although...  

Minhyun looks over at the edge of the tarp. “We still have some paint left...”

Immediately, Daniel sits up. “My turn, then,” he smiles, and reaches to grab the paint tube.

  
  


_________  
  
  


 

Minhyun scowls when he hangs up his phone. “Jaehwan’s stuck in traffic and is going to be late.” As if things couldn’t get worse on this Monday morning.

It has Daniel laughing. “He’ll make it, don’t worry.” He takes Minhyun’s hand and pulls him closer. “All you have to worry about is your presentation.”

Ugh. His twenty minute presentation about his art. “Don’t remind me…” Minhyun mumbles. It’s the final piece of his grade for senior seminar. As long as he can muddle his way through the speech, he should finish with seminar with an “A.”

“Hey.” Daniel pulls at his hand, stopping Minhyun before they walk through the main doors of the university gallery. One more tug, and Daniel brushes his nose against Minhyun’s. “You’ll do great.”

It has Minhyun’s heart soaring. Daniel’s always been able to keep him grounded, calm under pressure. Whenever Minhyun starts panicking, or starts to get in over his head, Daniel pulls him back with sweet words and soft kisses. Which he wastes no time in doing, giving Minhyun one quick peck on the lips.

“Let’s go, Picasso,” he says with a soft laugh, and Minhyun’s never felt more in love.

The gallery’s not too crowded, which makes Minhyun feel better. There’s mostly students and their families, with a few of the professors walking around. He’s quick to spot Sungwoon and his family, and gives them a quick wave. He feels Daniel nudge him, then say “Go over and say ‘Hi!’ I’ll catch up with you.”

So he does, catching up with Sungwoon, then a few other friends from the department. It’s funny, since these final projects started they’ve all locked themselves in their rooms or studios and haven’t seen each other in a while. Sungwoon’s the first to suggest they all go out for drinks after, which Minhyun quickly agrees to. Both he and Daniel (and Jaehwan, whenever he gets his ass over here) deserve from decompressing after a stressful finals week.

Once plans are made, Minhyun excuses himself to find Daniel. He makes his way over to the paintings wing where his canvas should be, and quickly finds his boyfriend off to the side. He saunters up and gives Daniel a kiss on the cheek. But instead of breaking down into giggles, or giving Minhyun a shy smile, Daniel’s body tenses, breath stopping.

Minhyun frowns, concerned. “What?” he asks. He’s never seen Daniel look this... _panicked._

Daniel’s gaze is stuck, and he doesn’t even look at Minhyun when he whispers, “I think Jaehwan mixed up your canvases.”

What.

A cold chill runs down Minhyun’s spine as he slowly follows Daniel’s eyes to the painting and-

Holy shit.

That is _definitely_ not his final project hanging up.

It’s the painting he and Daniel made. The painting they made _with their bodies._ The painting made _from a sex kit_ . The painting he and Daniel made _while fucking each other is hanging up in the middle of the art gallery._

Minhyun is really regretting naming his final project “Love is Art.”

His mind his reeling, thinking of how this could possibly happen, how could _his sex painting end up on display._ He’s not sure how long he and Daniel end up standing in front of their painting, mouths open and bodies frozen, but it’s long enough that Jaehwan finally arrives, shuffling up next to Minhyun. “Well, I don’t know much about art, but I think it turned out great!”  he says in his usual, chipper, tone. As if he’s not _staring at a physical representation of Minhyun and Daniel having sex._ After a few seconds Jaehwan hums, then turns his head to the side. “Is that one part supposed to look like an ass cheek?”

“I-I think that’s mine,” Daniel whispers from the other side of Minhyun.

Minhyun prays with all of his soul that he drops dead.

“I-I thought I t-told you to take the painting in the living room,” Minhyun whimpers.

“I did!” Jaehwan responds. “It wasn’t that hard to find it! It was spread out in the middle of the room.”

“J-Jaehwan, that wasn’t the one-”

“Ah, Mr. Hwang.”

The three of them turn their heads to see the head of the art department, Dr. Lee, walking towards them. Daniel yelps and bolts towards the buffet table, and honestly Minhyun envies him. He’s stuck giving Dr. Lee a panicked smile that screams “Please don’t notice that my boyfriend and I fucked on this canvas.”

Dr. Lee gives Minhyun a smile back. “I’m glad you were able to finish your project.” He turns to the (sex painting) canvas. “I can’t wait for you to deliver your inspiration for this. It’s quite an unusual style of gestural abstraction.”

Minhyun is never painting again.

 

 


End file.
